Ratrix
by Chiraeru
Summary: Sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba saja datang dikehidupan Sasuke yang damai dan memintanya menjadi tutornya selama seminggu hingga ia benar-benar menjadi manusia. SasuNaru. Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

"_Huwaaaaa~"_

'Brugh'

_Cit Cit Cit_

Sebuah tubuh kecil dan sedikit bulat berbulu terjatuh kedalam tumpukan sampah dari sebuah lubang hitam misterius yang kini telah menghilang. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan kaki kecilnya berusaha untuk berdiri. Dengan perlahan dan tertatih dia membawa kaki kecilnya untuk keluar dari tumpukan sampah itu. Kini mata birunya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri dalam kegelapan yang kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

'Deg'

Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih keras saat melihat mata hitam kelam itu melihat kearahnya. Namun pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu oleh suara terjatuh di ujung gang sempit itu.

'Bugh'

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi," ujarnya dingin. Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gang sempit tersebut.

"_Aku menemukannya."_ Tubuh kecil dengan bulu yang terlihat keemasan saat tertimpa cahaya bulan itu berjalan perlahan mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

'Tek'

Ruangan yang mulanya gelap kini berubah menjadi terang. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi melangkah menuju dapur sambil meringis kesakitan saat pipinya berdenyut akibat perkelahiannya.

Diambilnya beberapa bongkah batu es dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kain. Setelah mengambil segelas jus tomat, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengompres lebam yang ada di pipinya sambil menonton televisi di kamar bernuansa birunya.

Setelah dirasa pipinya telah sedikit membaik dan jus tomatnya telah habis tak bersisa, Uchiha bungsu itu mulai mematikan televisi dan lampu kamarnya untuk tidur.

'Prang'

Matanya kembali terbuka saat terdengar sesuatu yang pecah dari luar kamarnya. Dengan segera tangannya mengambil sebuah pistol yang dia letakkan di bawah bantalnya dan berjalan sepelan mungkin keluar kamar untuk menetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Srak Srak Srak'

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berjalan perlahan menuju datangnya suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari dapurnya.

'Jleger'

Kilat-kilat mulai bergemuruh dilangit Konoha dan memantulkan sesosok bayangan besar di dinding. Sesosok makhluk yang terpekik saat petir itu terdengar. Tanpa rasa takut Sasuke berjalan memasuki dapur dengan pistol yang telah siap ditangannya. Tangannya meraba dinding dapur untuk menemukan sebuah saklar.

'Tek'

Setelah lampu menyala, pemuda itu langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah makhluk yang menghadap jendela.

Merasa ruangan tersebut berubah terang seketika, sosok itu langsung menghadap Sasuke dengan mulut yang terisi penuh oleh tomat segar dan mata yang melebar saat sebuah moncong pistol mengarah padanya.

Sasuke langung menurunkan pistolnya dan bernapas lega saat dilihatnya hanya seekor tikus yang tengah mengacak-acak tomatnya.

"Dasar tikus sialan, beraninya kau memakan tomat-tomatku," ujarnya denga senyum manis yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian dimata sang tikus yang kini mulai ketakutan dengan kaki yang gemetar.

"Akan kubunuh kau."

Sebelum sebuah pisau menghantam kepalanya, tikus itu sudah berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Merasa belum puas, Sasuke mengejar tikus itu dan membuat semua yang ada dimeja terjatuh dari tempatnya semula.

Merasa dirinya terancam, tikus itu terus berlari menghindari pemuda yang juga terus mengejarnya dengan sebuah pissau ditangannya.

'Bugh'

Kepala pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terantuk oleh bangku saat ia akan mengejar tikus yang masuk ke bawah bangku. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membunuh tikus yang telah memakan tomat-tomatya itu. Dengan merangkak, Sasuke memasuki kolong bangkunya untuk mengejar tikus itu. Namun tikus itu kembali berlari menuju bawah semua lemari dan masuk kedalam sebuah lubang kecil yang tertutup oleh lemari itu.

"Hei, kemana perginya tikus itu?" Tak melihat sosok kecil itu dibawah lemari, Sasuke kembali berdiri dan melihat akibat dari tikus itu. Kursi yang terbalik, beberapa pajangan yang pecah karena tak sengaja tersentuh olehnya saat berlari dan dapur yang berantakan dengan barang-barang yang pecah serta bercak-bercak dari tomat di dapur dan ruang tengahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus lembur malam ini."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari mulai meninggi, wangi tanah basah setelah diguyur hujan masih tercium dengan jelas, butir-butir air mulai menguap perlahan-lahan.

Seorang pemuda yang tergangu oleh sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Mata _onyx_nya membelalak saat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk dengan hidung merah yang bergerak-gerak seperti tengah mengendus berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Tikus berbulu _tan_ itu mebuka matanya saat mendengar suara keributan. Mata birunya mengerjap heran melihat pemuda yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Kau." Aura kemarahan mulai menyelimuti pemuda itu. Merasa dirinya terancam, tikus itu berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut yang tentu saja dikejar oleh sang pemuda berambut _raven_. Digesernya sebuah lemari tempat masuknya sang tikus.

"Di sini kau rupanya bersembunyi. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan." Dengan seringaian dibibirnya, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pergi meningalkan tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sebuah perangkap tikus dengan sepotong keju kecil sebagai penarik perhatiannya. Kini kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat itu untuk bersiap ke sekolahnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang menatap lurus ke depan, Sasuke terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan setiap teriakan para siswi yang menyambut kedatangannya. Tak ada rasa ketertarikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, hanya sebuah wajah _stoick_ yang terkesan angkuh.

Setelah menaiki tangga, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di kelasnya. Beruntung bel segera berbunyi sebelum para gadis tersebut menyerbu Sasuke dengan berbagai barang yang mereka bawa.

Seorang guru paruh baya terlihat memasuki kelas. Seluruh murid mulai membuka buku yang penuh dengan angka-angka di atas meja mereka.

'Bugh'

Sebuah tas yang menghantam lantai membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pemuda yang telah melemparkannya. Namun pandangan mereka segera tertuju pada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tas hitam tersebut. Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara jeritan dari para siswi seraya naik ke atas bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan, siswa tak boleh membawa hewan peliharan ke kelas. Cepat keluarkan tikus itu," perintah pria paruh baya yang memiliki garis melintang dihidungnya tersebut.

"Ha'I sensei." Sasuke langsung memegang buntut tikus tersebut dan membawanya ke luar kelas.

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hah.. sial sekali diriku ini. Sudah terlempar ke dalam portal, terjatuh ditumpukkan sampah, dikejar-kejar dan hampir terbunuh karena aku memakan tomat-tomat miliknya. Kembali dikejar-kejar dan kembali hampir terbunuh, dan tadi aku dilempar keluar jendela dari lantai dua. Untung saja aku tersangkut di pohon ini, kalau tidak, aku tak tau kan jadi apa aku ini. Hei, bukankah itu pemuda itu? Pemuda yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhku dan dia juga yang akan membawaku menjadi seorang manusia. Aaargh.. kenapa harus orang seperti dia yang menjadi tutorku.

Setelah berdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuruni pohon dan merangkak ke atas dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur.

Wajahnya sungguh tampan jika terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sungguh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sangat ingin membunuhku maupun saat dia berjalan angkuh dengan wajah stoicknya. Ah, aku harap aku bisa mebuatnya segera mencintai dan menciumku agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan kelamnya malamnya kedua bola matanya. Tidurnya yang nyaman telah terganggu oleh langkah kecil ditubuhnya dan berhenti tepat di atas dadanya.

Matanya melebar dan segera melempar sosok kecil tersebut dari tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh keil itu kembali terlempar dan mencium kerasnya tanah yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau, dasar makhluk kotor. Belum puas kau mengangguku?"

Mata _sapphire_ makhluk kecil itu melebar saat dilihatnya pemuda tersebut sudah bersiap untuk menerjangnya. Dengan susah payah, tikus berbulu _tan_ itu mecoba berdiri dan berlari menghindari kejaran pemuda di belakangnya.

'Dugh'

Tubuh kecilnya tak sengaja menabrak kaki seorang pemuda didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut yang mulai melingkupinya. Tubuhnya masih terus bergetar saat tubuh mungilnya terangkat mendekat pada pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya. Pemuda itu terus menatap tubuh mungil terus bergetar tersebut seolah tengah memiikirkan sesuatu.

"Berikan tikus itu padaku, Gaara," ujarnya dingin. Mata _jade_ pemuda bertato _ai_ di dahinya itu mentap tajam Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya dan tikus kecil yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Kumohon selamatkan aku.'

"Tidak," ujar pemuda Sabaku tersebut tak kalah dingin.

"Kubilang be-"

"Ah, tenang, Sasuke. Jangan bermain kasar padanya," ujar seorang pemuda bermata _lavender_ tak berpupil seraya menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak merebut makhluk kecil itu secara paksa. Sementara mereka berdua berdebat, Gaara terus saja tak melepaskan pandangannya pada makshluk kecil ditangannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk melihat sebuah kalung yang melingkar dileher tikus tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk prisma berwarna hijau dengan gambar kepala tikus menggunakan sebuah mahkota ditengahnya yang sedikit menonjol keluar.

"Naru?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mata birunya kembali melebar, bukan rasa takut seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebuah rasa bahagia. Bahagia karena dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya untuk menjadi manusia.

"_Gaara, kau kah itu? Iya, Gaara. Ini aku, Naruto. Naruto sahabatmu."_

"Naru, maaf. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kesedihan tampak jelas dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ya, dia tak bisa, bukan tidak bisa, melainkan tidak dapat mengerti kembali bahasa yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Yang dia dengar hanya suara mencit khas suara tikus. Keterkejutan pun tampak jelas dimata _sapphire_ sang tikus dan membuatnya mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening yang kini meluncur dipipinya.

"Jangan bersedih. Aku percaya ini kau, Naru," ujar Gaara seraya mengelus kepala sang tikus dan mengecupnya pelan. Sasuke dan Neji yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

**TBC**

Chira balik lagi \(^.^)/

Sebenernya ini aku buat untuk SN day, tapi berhubung waktu itu otakku lahi eror, ga jdi dipublish deh T_T

Jadinya mau aku bikin multichap aja deh, daripada didelete^^ Tapi entah kenapa sebenernnya ragu juga mau publish *pundung*

Tapi aku mau ngucapin HAPPY SASUNARU DAY \(^.^)/

Telat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali XD

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm.. sebaiknya, aku pilih rasa _vanilla_ atau cokelat ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa… tttiiiiiikkkuuuusssss!" jeritan beberapa pelanggan wanita terdengar sangat jelas. Beberapa pelayan pria dari toko swalayan itu terlihat tengah mengejar seekor tikus berbulu _tan_ yang berusaha untuk menghindari tangkapan orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Tsk, bagaimana bisa ditempat seperti ini terdapat tikus yang berkeliaran seperti itu," ejek Sasuke seraya melirik dengan ekor matanya seekor tikus berbulu _tan_ yang tengah berlari dengan wajah ketakutan. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang riuh, Sasuke melanjutkan acara belanjanya yang tertunda. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika seekor tikus berbulu tan dengan beberapa pelayan pria yang bertambah banyak untuk menangkap hewan itu lewat dihadapannya. Mata hitam kelam Sasuke menatap malas pada hewan malang itu

'Ada-ada saja hewan dizaman sekarang ini, mana ada tikus berbulu _tan_. Eh, tunggu dulu, berbulu _tan_?' tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka jaketnya untuk melihat hewan yang beberapa saat lalu berada didalam sana. Ya, beberapa saat lalu karena kini..

"Oh, shit." Tanpa menunggu hewan itu tertangkap oleh para pelayan itu, Sasuke langsung meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan ikut mengejar hewan itu, berusaha menangkapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum orang-orang itu yang menangkapnya dan membuangnya hewan itu atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi, membunuhnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

"Kau. Diam. Di situ." Perintah Sasuke kepada tikus dihadapannya, raut wajah yang serius dengan telunjuk yang diarahkan pada hewaan itu, membuat Naruto merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya jika ia melanggar perintahnya. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk perlahan tanda mengerti, membuat sebuah seringaian kecil meuncul diwajah Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke telah menghilang dipandangannya, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di apartemen Sasuke. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, setelah semua yang dia alami ketika di sekolah Sasuke dan acara kejar-kejaran di toko swalayan yang membuatnya hambir terbunuh jika Sasuke terlambat menyelamatkannya.

Bau sedap mulai memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuat perut laparnya semakin berbunyi kencang. Bau sedap itu semakin kuat dan membuat Naruto melanggar perintah Sasuke dengan beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan mengikuti arah bau sedap itu datang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatmu, _Dobe_." Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berlari ke tempatnya semula ketika suara baritone Sasuke menyusup digendang telinganya. Mata safirnya tidak lepas dari Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sofa disamping Naruto sambil membawa semangkuk ramen dengan bau yang sangat sedap. Mata Naruto semakin berbinar-binar dan menginginkan makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh pemuda disampingnya. Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah setiap Sasuke memasukkan _mie_ itu kedalam mulutnya sambil sesekali menyeruput kuahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto lewat ekor matanya dan membuyarkan semua semua khayalan itu.

"Cit..Cit..Cit..Cit.." (Aku lapar, Teme. Cepat berikan aku makanan!)

"Kau.. berkata apa? Aku tidak mengerti, _Dobe_. Ah, aku pasti sudah gila dengan berbicara dengan tiku ini." Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya. Namun Naruto yang tidak terima karena diacuhkan, segera menggigit paha Sasuke dan membuatnya melempar mangkuk plastik yang berisi ramen ditangannya.

"Hei, apa yang ka-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat tikus berbulu _tan_ itu menghampiri ramen yang berceceran dilantai dan memakannya.

'Eh, ternyata dia lapar,' batin Sasuke. Namun bukannya membiarkan Naruto memakan ramennya, Sasuke malah membersihkan ramen yang berceceran dilantai apartemennya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Wajah bahagia Naruto ketika mendapatkan makanan sirna sudah, namun wajahnya kembali bahagia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ketika dihadapannya terdapat sepiring kecil ramen.

"Makanlah," perintah Sasuke. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto segera melahap makanan dihadapannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hhhh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya. Menciumnya eh? Aku saja belum pernah mencium kekasihku, bagaimana bisa aku mencium orang lain. Sasuke apa yang kau pikirkan, dia bukan manusia, tapi seekor tikus. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha sepertiku mencium seekor tikus yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengacaukan kehidupanku. Apalagi kalau sampai _tousan_ mengetahui anaknya mencium seekor tikus, bisa-bisa aku langsung dibunuhnya karena menganggapku tidak normal. Tapi.. kata-kata Gaara tadi siang..

_Flaashback_

"_Ratrix adalah sebutan bagi para tikus penjelajah yang ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Untuk menjadi Ratrix, dilakukan suatu persaingan yang sulit dan ketat. Setelah beberapa diantara mereka terpilih, dia harus menjalani pelatihan terlebih dahulu selama empat bulan untuk mempelajari tentang para manusia dan lingkungan mereka sebelum sebuah lubang bernama Black Hole terbuka. Black Hole merupakan sebuah media yang harus dimasuki oleh para tikus untuk menjadi seorang Ratrix dan jembatan untuk memasuki lingkungan manusia. Setelah melewati Black Hole, Ratrix harus segera mencari seorang tutor untuknya dan mendapatkan ciumannya dalam waktu satu minggu. Bila tidak, maka ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Menghilang atau menjadi seekor tikus selamanya," ujar Gaara memberi penjelasan._

_End Flashback_

Apa hanya semudah itu? Memberikannya sebuah ciuman dan tugasku menjadi tutornya selesai? Aaargh.. sudahlah sebaiknya aku segera tidur saja.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Malam semakin larut, tidak ada lagi aktivitas yang terdengar maupun kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan pada siang hari. Semua orang mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar kembali segar untuk menghadapi kegiatan keesokan harinya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Wajah lelahnya terlihat sanat damai ketika tertidur. Namun tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh sebuah sapuan halus yang menyapu wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika tepat didepan wajahnya terdapat sebuah gundukan berbulu _tan_ yang tengah meringkuk, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyingkirkan gundukan itu dengan tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara 'bugh' yang keras ketika tubuh kecilnya menghantam dinding. Mata Sasuke seketika melebar ketika menyadari tubuh siapa yang ia lempar.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok dihadapan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar karena meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Hei, _Dobe_." Tidak ada jawaban. Getaran pada tubuh Naruto pun tidak kunjung berhenti.

'Ayo Sasuke, pikirkan Sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.' Saat semuanya terasa sangat menyulitkan, Sasuke kembali teringat perlakukan Gaara ketika bertemu dengan tikus dihadapannya ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Gaara, kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut, selembut belaian yang Gaara lakukan pada tikus itu.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ujarnya lembut, seperti yang Gaara lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap takut pada Sasuke. Rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang karena belaian lembut dan kata-kata menenangkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto menicicit pelan pertanda tubuhnya telah merasa lebih baik, Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar ketika mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan berhasil menenangkannya. Mengingat malam masih menyelimuti kota, Sasuke pun membawa Naruto ke sofa diluar kamarnya untuk membiarkannya beristirahat. Namun kaki kecil Naruto menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Sasuke yang terasa begitu besar untuk kakinya.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_? Kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Seakan dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, Sasuke kembali membawa Naruto dan meletakkannya secara hati-hati di atas kasurnya.

"Kau di situ, jangan terlalu terlalu dekat denganku." Seakan perintah itu hanya sebuah kata yang tidak berarti, Naruto membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sangat dekat hingga tubuhnya terasa hangat karena bersentuhan dengan leher Sasuke yang tengah memiringkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas ketika perintahnya dilanggar. Biarlah, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku padanya, batin Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kegiatan Sasuke pagi ini. Hanya sebuah kegiatan rutin yang biasa dia lakukan. Bangun tidur, mandi, makan, dan berangkat sekolah. Namun yang tidak biasa dari harinya adalah kedatangan seekor tikus yang selalu hadir disetiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan membuat hidupnya lebih penuh dengan rintangan. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke kembali harus menyelamatkan tikus itu dari kejaran seorang ibu kantin yang membawa sebuah pisau tajam ketika melihat tubuh kecil Naruto berada diantara tumpukan makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Jika kau lapar, harusnya kau bilang padaku, Dobe. Jangan seenaknya saja keluar, bisa-bisa kau mati dicincang olehnya," ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya dihiraukan oleh Naruto, karena kini dia lebih tertarik dengan kentang goreng dihadapannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Bahasamu dan bahasaku berbeda, _Dobe_. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Jadi, ayo kita buat suatu kode yang bisa kumengerti." Dahi Sasuke berkerut untuk memikirkan cara yang bisa dia gunakan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Jika kau lapar, kau harus menggigit jari telunjukku. Ayo, kita coba."

Hening.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, _Dobe_? Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakana. Jika kau mengerti, anggukan kepalamu." Kepala Naruto mengangguk kecil, Sasuke memang tidak mengerti bahasa Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat memahami setiap perkataan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo gigit, _Dobe_." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini mengetahui apa yang ada didalam pikiran hewan dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Sekarang gigitlah." Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telunjuk Sasuke yang terulur.

'Krek'

"Aaargh.. pelan-pelan, _Dobe_. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Naruto mundur selangkah ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke, diwajahnya tersirat rasa takut. Takut jika Sasuke marah kepadanya, takut jika Sasuke akan membuangnya karena kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Namun apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sungguh diluar dugaan. Tidak ada pukulan, yang ada hanya belaian lembut yang dirasakan Naruto. Dengan senyum lembut Sasuke berkata, "Tidak apa, ayo kita coba lagi. Kali ini jangan gigit terlalu keras ya." Mata safir Naruto tidak lepas dari wajah tampan Sasuke. Ada suatu getaran kecil didadanya saat melihat senyum Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke meskipun Sasuke tidak mungkin melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipiya dalam cahaya lampu yang kurang terang.

"Hei, ayo. Jangan diam saja." Kepala Naruto kembali tegak, mengganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendekatkan mulutnya pada jari telunjuk Sasuke yang sedikit memerah karena gigitannya. Naruto terpaku sebentar ketika melihat luka itu, ada rasa bersalah yang melingkupi hatinya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengecup lembut luka itu. Ya, mengecup, bukan menggigit seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Lama mereka saling berpandangan, hingga sebuah bel pertanda adanya tamu berbunyi.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong'

Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu, memutus tatapannya yang membuat sebuah getaran halus dalan dadanya. Sasuke mengintip sebentar pada sebuah lubang kecil yang terdapat dipintunya. Matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya berada didepan rumahnya.

Sasuke kembali berlari kedalam dan membereskan rumahnya seadanya, memasukkan barang-barang yang berserakan kedalam sebuah lemari dan menguncinya. Dan yang terakhir, meletakkan Naruto di kamar Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke kembali kepintu dan membukakan pintu itu untuk kekasihnya.

Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke, mulai turun dari tempat tidur, memasuki sebuah lubang yang terdapat didinding yang tersembunyi oleh sebuah meja yang menghubungkan kamar Sasuke dengan ruang tengah apartemen itu. Dari bawah sebuah lemari, Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _cream _memasuki apartement Sasuke setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan datang, Sakura?"

"Ini namanya kejutan, Sasuke. Ah, aku membawakanmu cake. Aku akan mempersiapkannya untukmu, kau duduk saja Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kyaaaaaa…"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah dapur membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa langsung berlari ke arah datangnya suara. Dilihatnya Sakura yang naik ke atas sebuah kursi sambil memegang sebuah pisau kue seraya memandang horror seekor tikus yang kini menghentikan acara makan kuenya saat melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya, Naruto segera berlari menjauhi kue dan naik ke tubuh Sakura dan membuatnya menjerit ketakutan.

"Huwaa…. Sasuke, dia di atas kepalaku," ujar Sakura panik. Dengan segera Sasuke berusaha untuk menangkap Naruto, namun Naruto tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Naruto kembali berjalan ditubuh Sakura, berjalan menuruni tubuhnya untuk lari dari tangkapan Sasuke. Sakura yang merasakan kaki-kaki kecil Naruto berjalan ditubuhnya langsung berteriak histeris dan pingsan seketika. Membuat Sasuke menjadi panik ketika tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Sasuke segera menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Sakura menghantam lantai.

"Sakura, ayo bangun. Buka matamu," ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi. Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke memanggil dan menepuk pipi Sakura, akhirnya gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuka matanya.

"Engh.. Ti-tikus. Kyaa.. Sasuke, jauhkan tikus itu dariku!"

"Hei, Sakura, tenangkan dirimu." Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Hiks, Sasuke."

"Tenanglah, tikus itu sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengelus punggungnya. Mata Naruto berubah merah ketika dia meliat Sasuke memeluk gadis itu. Ada rasa benci dan kesal saat melihatnya. Dengan tekad ingin mengusir wanita itu dari apartemen Sasuke, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya hingga Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya Sakura. Sakura yang masih trauma langsung menjerit keras ketika melihat Naruto, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari mengejar Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak, langsung mencari Naruto dan memegang Naruto seakan-akan dia ingin mencekik hewan digenggamannya. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan pada Naruto, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram Naruto dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berdiam di kamar. Kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku!" Sasuke terpaku ketika melihat butiran kristal yang turun dari mata safirnya, menyadari perbuatannya yang telah menyakiti hewan digenggamannya, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kesofa dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan pintu yang dibanting, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggulung dirinya sambil menangis.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara ketika pemuda berambut merah bata itu telah sampai disebuah _café_ untuk memenuhi panggilan Sasuke yang terdengar penting.

"Jangan mempermainkanku," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya mencengkram kerah baju Gaara dengan erat.

"Hei, _calm down_, Sasuke. Jangan sentuh Gaara seperti itu. Kenapa kau mengira Gaara mempermainkanmu?" Tanya Neji. Meskipun tangan Sasuke telah terlepas dari pakaian Gaara, namun tatapan dingin Sasuke tetap mengarah padanya tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Neji.

"Duduklah dulu, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, Sasuke. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" Tanya Neji ketika mereka bertiga telah duduk.

"Hn. Kau membohongiku, Sabaku. Kau bilang, dia akan berubah menjadi manusia dan aku akan terlepas darinya jika aku menciumnya."

"Itu memang benar, aku tidak berbohong. Jika aku berbohong, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini sebagai manusia. Apa itu berarti kau sudah menciumnya?"

"Hn." Wajah Sasuke merona seketika. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan ketika ia mencium bibir Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas berputar-putar dikepalanya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak. "Tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dari dirinya. Aku sudah menunggunya selama sejam, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya berupa seekor tikus," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Gaara hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari dua menit untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya," ujar Gaara.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa ada cara khusus dalam menciumny?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada. Naruto belum bisa menjadi manusia karena dia belum belajar sepenuhnya bagaimana perilaku seorang manusia. Peranmu sebagai tutor akan dibutuhkan pada hari keempat Naruto bersamamu."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena pada hari keempat itu, seorang ratrix akan berada dalam wujud manusianya. Dan waktu seminggu untuk belajar menjadi manusia dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman akan berlaku."

'Jadi, aku menciumnya ketika dia berada dalam wujud manusia? Kalau begitu, buat apa aku menciumnya sekarang hingga aku harus merasakan pahit ketika sabun yang kugunakan untuk mencuci bibirku masuk kedalam mulut,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama Naruto tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya sudah hari keempat."

"Apa?" diliriknya jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. "Di mana Naruto sekarang?"

"Di apartemenku."

"Ayo cepat kita ke sana."

"Hei, ada apa. Apa hal buruk akan terjadi?"

"Ini hari keempatnya. Dia akan berubah kewujud manusia pada saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala kita. Dan ini saatnya, bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang melihatnya saat dia berubah," tutur Gaara.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah memacu mobil mereka selama lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba ditempat di mana Sasuke tinggal. Dengan berlari mereka bertiga bergerak menuju lantai tiga digedung tersebut.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa…"

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke. Dengan menambah kecepatan berlari mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai diapartemen Sasuke. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dilantai. Namun yang membuat mereka bertiga terpaku adalah seseorang yang berdiri didekat gadis itu dengan sebuah pisau ditangan kanannya.

**TBC**

Halo minna-san, udah chira apdet nih \(^.^)/

Maaf ya, apdetannya lama. Abisnya bingung mau mulai dari mana..hhehe

Rosanaru

Hhhehe.. dia memang dah dari sananya seekor tikus kok^^

Makasih dah review, maaf lama apdetnya

**Meg chan**

Eh, kan ngambil dari shio. Pas tahu temanya seperti itu, yang ada dipikiranku yah tikus. Hhehe.. jadinya ya pake tikus. *alasangakbermutu* tadinya aku malah mau make shio ayam buat Sasuke, tapi nanti malah jadi NS padahal ini buat SN day.

Kalau yang kau sebutkan, itu terlalu imut. Jadi nanti Sasuke malah seneng nyiumin Naru mulu XD

Makasih dah review, maaf lama apdetnya

**Uzumaki Andin**

Dari Negara antah berantah, nee XD #plak

Kepikirannya tikus sih XD

Makasih dah review, maaf lama apetnya

**Sasuunaru4ever**

Yup, happy sasunaru day^^ #dahkelewatwoy

Makasih dah review

Yashina Uzumaki

Kucing terlalu imut, nanti Sasuke langsung mau sama Naruto XD

Eh, bukannya udah aku tulis sho-ai diwarning ya? Jadi maaf, di sini Narutonya cowok bukan cewek.

Makasih dah review

Huwaa.. ternyata banyak yang ga suka Naruto jadi tikus ya, kalo didunia nyata kan emang err.. menjijikan. Tapi kalau di film Ratatouille*bener ga sih tulisannya?* ga seburuk kelihatannya, malah terlihat lumayan imut XD

O ya.. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day semuanyaaa ^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

"Ah, selamat datang. Wah, kau datang juga, Gaara," ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Baru saja dia akan berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata itu jika suara khas Gaara tidak melarangnya.

"Naru, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisau itu? Sekarang letakkan benda itu ditempatnya semula," perintah Gaara.

"Oh, jadi nama benda tajam ini pisau ya. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa berbahaya benda ini. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar takut ketika dia mengayunkan benda ini ke tubuhku," tutur Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan pisaunya dan membuat ketiga pemuda yang masih terpaku itu menahan napas. "Dan kini aku tahu jika benda ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Dengan gesekan yang pelan saja sudah mampu membuatku berdarah seperti ini." Kini Gaara benar-benar merasa khawatir ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang memperlihatkan luka sayatan pisau yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Letakkan. Benda. Itu."

"Tapi, Gaara. Baiklah, aku akan meletakkannya." Setelah Naruto meletakkan pisau itu di meja, Gaara mulai berjalan mendekatinya seraya membuka jaket hitam yang dikenakannya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang polos.

"Kalian bedua urus gadis itu, aku akan membawa Naruto ke kamar."

"Waw, tubuhnya sungguh menggoda," bisik Neji dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah dibawa Gaara ke dalam kamar, Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman itu pun menggangguk setuju. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tikus yang dianggapnya menjijikan itu bisa menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang indah, kulit tan yang menawan serta mata birunya yang indah bagaikan langit cerah.

'Uchiha Sasuke, sadarlah. Dia itu laki-laki dan kau masih normal, Sasuke. Kau masih menyukai seorang gadis dan kau telah memiliki Sakura. Tunggu, Sakura?' Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika pikirannya kembali pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang masih tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura, bangunlah. Hei, Sakura." Sasuke terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih. Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Sakura menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika dia telah sadar. Sakura yang baru saja kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung berteriak histeris agar tidak dibunuh, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memeluknya erat untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang akan berani membunuhmu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus punggung Sakura yang masih terisak dipelukan Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak ada yang mau membunuhmu, Sakura. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja karena kau terlalu lelah, sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat, Sakura," ujar Neji berusaha membantu Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi, tadi ada seorang pemuda tanpa busana tengah memegang piasu, di-"

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang seperti itu di sini," ujar Sasuke berusaha untuk terus meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Iya, mungkin kalian benar. Aku memang butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ujar Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku membawa kendaraan sendiri, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_." Setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi putih Sasuke, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartement sang Uchiha bungsu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Tik.. Tik.. Tik..'

"Aku dan Gaara ada perlu, kami berdua pamit dulu ya," ujar Neji setelah kebisuan yang melanda mereka beberapa menit lalu.

"Eh~ apa kau benar-benar harus pergi Gaara? Kau tinggal saja di sini," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naru, ini bukan rumahku," ujar Gaara seraya mengenakan jaket hitamnya. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali lagi ke sini nanti," lanjutnya ketika melihat rawut wajah Naruto yang sedih.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang membuat tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya terlihat jelas. Suasana kembali hening sepeninggal Neji dan Gaara dari apartemen Sasuke. Naruto yang terus dipandangai Sasuke dengan wajah datar hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya yang terlihat kebesaran.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau, jangan bertindak yang macam-macam, mengerti?"

"I-iya." Naruto sedikit bernapas lega ketika Sasuke telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia pun membawa kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur, namun suara sebuah pintu yang kembali dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke dengan balutan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya membuat pemuda beriris mata biru itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kembali ke sofa," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Naruto yang ingat dengan apa yang pernah Sasuke lakukan padanya membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu segera kembali ke sofa dan duduk dengan manis. "Jangan pergi ke dapur, jangan sentuh apa pun dan yang terpenting jangan beranjak dari tempatmu." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti dan akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah yakin jika pemuda itu tidak akan menghancurkan apa pun, Sasuke kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalamnya.

'Hah.. dia itu menyebalkan sekali. Tadi menuduhku mau membunuh si _pinky_ itu, tidak percaya jika aku itu tikus yang selama ini bersamanya dan sekarang dia melarangku untuk beranjak dari sini, dasar _teme_. Untung saja tadi ada Gaara yang membantuku meyakinkan si _teme_ itu, kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkannya. Hhh.. kenapa kau harus pergi Gaara?' batin Naruto. Naruto yang merasa bosan pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Krrrrrrryyyyuuuuuuukkkkkk'

"Ugh, lapar~" keluh Naruto serya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"Kau mau makan?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya bersemangat sambil menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Aku ingin makan cacing yang kemarin, boleh kan?"

"Cacing?"

"Iya, cacing kuning yang berenang dalam air itu." Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil ketika menyadari 'cacing' yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan cacingmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat pemuda berambut raven itu akan membawakan 'cacing'nya.

Dua puluh menit kepergian Sasuke terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Naruto. Semangat yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali muncul ketika aroma sedap menusuk hidungnya. Semangkuk ramen panas kini tersedia di hadapan Naruto, membuat mata Naruto kian berbinar-binar.

"Ini namanya ramen. Sekarang makanlah."

"Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Selamat makan." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto segera melahap ramennya yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh makanan dihadapannya, Sasuke telah kembali mengambil mangkuk itu dari hadapannya.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan cacing itu padaku, aku lapar!"

"Ck, sudah kubilang namanya ramen, bukan cacing, dasar _dobe_ dan harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentu saja aku sedang memakannya dan jangan memanggilku _dobe_, aku tidak bodoh, dasar _teme_. Sekarang berikan ramen itu padaku!"

"Ck, dari mana kau mendapatkan kata seperti itu, maksudku kenapa kau memakannya langsung menggunakan mulutmu, aku sudah membawakan sumpit untukmu."

"Hhh, aku ini berasal dari Jepang, jadi tentu saja aku tahu semua bahasa Jepang dan kau tahu, aku ini seekor tikus, tentu saja kami makan langsung menggunakan mulut kami."

"Tapi saat ini kau adalah seorang manusia, bukan seekor tikus. Jadi bertindaklah seperti manusia pada umumnya, Dobe."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagimana bertindak sebagai manusia," ujar Naruto lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sauke hanya menarik napas panjang saat melihat tingkah pemuda diadapannya.

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar, Dobe. Perhatikan aku," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil sumpit yang tegeletak di atas meja. " Pertama, kau harus memegang sumpit atas dengan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jempol. Lalu, letakkan sumpit yang lainnya antara bagian bawah ibu jari dan ujung jari manis. Kau hanya perlu menggerakkan sumpit atas jika ingin mengambil makanan, seperti ini. Lihat,mudah bukan? Sekarang kau coba," perintah Sasuke. Naruto yang baru pertama kali memegang benda bernama sumpit itu tentu saja kesulitan menggunakannya. Jangankan untuk mengambil makanan, untuk memegangya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, kau berlatih saja dulu. Aku akan menyimpan ini hingga kau bisa menggunakan sumpit itu dan memindahkan balok-balok kecil itu. Aku ada di balkon, jika kau sudah bisa menggunakannya, kau bisa memanggilku." Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah saat ramen yang telah dinantinya kembali dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Tidak ingin mati kelaparan, Naruto pun berusaha untuk menggunakan sumpit itu.

"Ah, susah sekali menggunakan benda itu. Bagaimana bisa manusia menggunakannya untuk makan, padahal makan langsung menggunakan mulut lebih praktis," keluhnya sambil berbaring di sofa karena kelelahan. Tiga puluh menit terasa sia-sia saat dia masih tetap tidak bisa menggunakan benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sambil berbaring Naruto memadang jari telunjuknya yang tebalut plester. Perlahan-lahan pleter itu dibukanya, menampilkan sebuah sayatan pisau yang cukup panjang. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya dan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Semilir angin sore membuat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi mengantuk. Sambil menunggu Naruto yang tengah belajar menggunakan sumpit, Sasuke pun memilih untuk tidur ditemani dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Berusaha beristirahat untuk menghilangkan penat akibat berbagai masalah yang satu per satu datang menghampirinya. Belum ada satu jam Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya telah diguncang-guncang oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Aku bisa memindahkan balok-balok itu, Teme."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, kau harus melihatnya." Dengan mata setengah terpejam Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto memasuki apartement. Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto memindahkan balok-balok kayu itu menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Lihat, aku bisa melakukannya," ujar Naruto dengan bangga. "Sekarang berikan ramenku, Teme," pinta Naruto.

"Coba kau lakukan lagi," perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan aku ulangi." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memindahkan balok-balok itu menjadi bingung sendiri melihat Naruto yang harus berusaha ketika menurunkan balok kayu dari sumpitnya, padahal jika sumpit itu digerakkan, harusnya balok itu bisa terjatuh dengan mudah. Dengan rasa curiga Sasuke meminta sumpit yang dipegang Naruto agar diberikan padanya. Awalnya Naruto memang bersikeras menolak memberikan sumpitnya, namun melihat wajah Sasuke dan ancaman tidak akan diberikan ramen membuat Naruto memberikan sumpitnya dengan tidak rela. Kecurigaan Sasuke terbukti ketika ditemukannya sebuah plester melingkar diujung bawah sumpit. Naruto yang menyadari jika Sasuke mengetahui kecurangannya hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Teme."

"Baiklah, aku bantu." Sasuke pun duduk di atas sofa dibelakang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet. Tangan kanannya dituntun oleh Sasuke untuk memegang sumpit dengan benar dan menuntunnya memindahkan balok-balok kayu itu.

"Lihat, mudah bukan?"

"Hehe.. iya, aku bisa melakukannya, Teme," ujar Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui, apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat jarak wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. _Onyx_ bertemu safir. Lama mereka berpandangan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat itu hingga Sasuke tersadar dengan keadaanya dan bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang merona dan jantung yang berdebar tidak beraturan.

"Ini ramenmu, makanlah. Setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu, kita akan pergi berbelanja," ujar Sasuke, kemudian kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan ini?" tanya Naruto lirih sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Satu jam sudah mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja semua yang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda yang kini dalam wujud seorang manusia. Sasuke dapat bernapas lega karena pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak membuat onar. Yah, meskipun sebagai gantinya dia harus menjawab banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya. Kini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen dengan berjalan kaki mengingat jarak apartemen Saasuke tidak jauh dari tepat mereka berbelanja.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mata biru langitnya tak lepas dari seorang anak yang tengah memakan sesuatu yang melingkar tinggi ke atas.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke seakan menetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Naruto mengangguk. "Apa itu enak?" tanya Naruto kemudian yang dijawab dengan 'hn' oleh Sasuke. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasuke ketika pemuda berambut raven itu memberikan tanda padanya. Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang dan mendapatkan _ice cream_ itu, Sasuke memberikan _ice cream_ rasa jeruk itu pada Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar ketika rasa dingin dan manis menyentuh lidahnya.

"Wah, ini enak sekali~" ujarnya seraya kembali memakan _ice cream_nya. Sasuke pun hanya tertawa ketika melihat Naaruto seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru makan makanan enak setelah bertahun-tahun, membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya," ujar Sasuke seraya membersihkan _ice cream_ yang menempel disekitar bibir Naruto.

'Deg'

Entah suara degup jantung siapa yang kini berdetak tidak beraturan, yang jelas kini mereka berdua terpaku ketika kedua mata mereka kembali bertatapan. Setelah Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memutus kontak mata mereka dan berjalan mendahlui Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, sudah malam." Naruto pun hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke, berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang pemuda itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti setiap langkah yang mereka buat hingga suara cempreng Naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kita beristirahat dulu?"

"Hn."

"Indah ya?" Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung melihat ke arah Naruto dan ke arah langit yang kini dilihatnya.

"_Kaasan_ bilang, jika aku menjadi manusia, aku bisa melihat bintang dari dekat. Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sebuah senyum merekah dibibir Naruto. Meskipun dia tidak yakin apa 'hn' itu berarti iya atau tidak, tapi Naruto mencoba untuk berpikir positif seperti yang ibunya selalu bilang.

"Gaara bilang, semua ratrix mendapatkan suatu pembelajaran tentang kehidupan manusia. Tapi kenapa sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang manusia."

"Eh? Hhehehe.. sebenarnya aku tidak terpilih sebagai ratrix." Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda disampingnya. "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi ratrix dan menyusul Gaara yang telah lebih dahulu menjadi ratrix, namun aku tidak lulus dalam ujian. Ketika aku mendengar jika _black hole_ telah terbuka, aku mengendap memasuki tempat di mana _black hole _itu berada. Ketika aku tengah memandang _black hole_ itu, aku dikagetkan oleh suara paman Iruka yang diperintah ayahku untuk menjagaku. Karena takut dimarahinya karena aku melanggar perintahnya yang juga perintah ayahku untuk tidak mendekati _black hole_, aku pun berusaha untuk bersembunyi. Tapi karena aku ketakutan dan panik, kakiku tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri, hhehe. Selanjutnya kau bisa menebaknya sendiri," ujar Naruto panjang lebar yang membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dengan penjelasannya.

"Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya," ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dorong yang kuat, Dobe!"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Argh, kau menyakitiku, _baka_!"

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk mendorong dengan kuat, Teme! Jadi jangan menyalahkanku!"  
>"Hn. Sekarang tarik kembali perlahan-lahan. Aargh, aku bilang pelan-pelan, Dobe!"<p>

"Ugh, itu juga sudah pelan dasar _teme_! Kalau begitu kau pindahkan saja tempat tidurmu sendiri!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil kembali mendorong tempat tidur itu hingga kaki Sasuke kembali terjepit. Setelah melepaskan kakinya yang terjepit dengan susah payah, Sasuke pun segera mengobati kakinya yang luka sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto yang kini tengah ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

'Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?' batin Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengobati lukanya, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, kaki Sasuke terluka karena dirinya. Dengan perlahan Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke untuk menanyakan keadaannya yang tentu saja dijawab 'hn' oleh yang bersangkutan. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menjadi diam, dia lebih memilih untuk kembali mendorong tempat tidur seperti rencana semula seorang diri. Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat tubuh kecil Naruto yang tidak kuat mendorong tempat tidur _king size_-nya seorang diri, setelah dirasa lukanya lebih baik, Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan membantunya memindahkan tempat tidur.

"Ah, lelah sekali. Apa kau puas, Teme?"

"Hn. Sekarang pindah, Dobe. Itu tempatku, tempat-"

"zzzzzzz." Sasuke memandang _horror_ pemuda yang kini telah tertidur lelap itu. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa tertidur semudah itu, padahal baru saja dia mengajaknya berbicara. Dan yang membuatnya tambah terpaku adalah cara tidur pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sudah tidur di tempat tidurnya, kini dia juga memonopoli tempat tidurnya, membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus tidur dengan kasur lantai yang sebenarnya telah ia siapkan untuk Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Langit cerah yang terbentang menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang tidak lepas dari mata birunya. Sudah dua jam lebih pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memandang langit lewat jendela apartemen tempatnya kini tinggal. Perlahan-lahan rasa bosan mulai menghampiri. Matanya mulai bergerak bosan menelusuri benda-benda di ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang menarik. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya menatap pintu keluar dengan berbinar-binar. Pintu yng menbatasinya dengan dunia luar. Dunia yang memiliki segudang tempat menarik untuk dijelajahi dalam wujud manusianya. Dengan mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya munuju pintu dan pergi ke dunia luar yang baru dia kenal seorang diri.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah, kenyangnya. Terima kasih hidangannya," ujar Naruto sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Dengan tanpa merasa bersalah, Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedai itu setelah menghabiskan delapan mangkuk ramen.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau belum bayar, anak muda!" Karena trauma yang masih membekas, Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga ketika sang pemilik kedai berteriak untuk mengingatkannya membayar apa yang telah ia makan. Melihat Naruto yang semakin berlari kencang, sang pemilik memanggil anak buahnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!"

"Huwaaa... ayah, ibu, Sasuke, Gaara, paman Iruka, siapa pun, tolong akuuuu." Seakan menjawab permintaan tolong Naruto, beberapa bala bantuan pun datang. Bukan orang-orang yang disebutkan Naruto yang datang menolong, tetapi segerombolan tikus yang keluar dari temat persembunyian mereka. Tanpa diminta dua kali, gerombolan tikus itu segera menyerang orang-orang yang mengejar Naruto. Mereka bergerak menaiki tubuh orang-orang itu, menggingit apa pun yang bisa mereka gigit dari tubuh orang-orang itu. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari semakin tinggi dan semakin terik. Naruto yang sedari tadi berlari tidak tentu arah, kini mendudukkan dirinya di badan jalan sambil menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu jalan ke rumah Sasuke. Aaargh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya, berharap bisa mengenali tempatnya kini berada atau bisa bertemu Gaara atau siapa pun yang dia kenal. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan tengah memihak padanya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menagkap siluet Sasuke. Merasa bahagia karena dirinya tidak akan terlunta-lunta sendirian, Naruto segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sasuke!" Kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya terpancar musnah seketika saat menyadari bukan sosok Sasuke yang ditemuinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Rawut kekesalan tampak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Saat tubuhnya telah lelah dengan masalah di sekolah dan telah membayangkan nikmatnya beristirahat di apartemennya, dia malah harus mencari pemuda berambut kuning yang kini entah berada di mana. Ya, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini harus benar-benar mengunci pemuda itu agar dia tidak pergi keluar seenaknya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan motornya, pemuda yang telah membuatnya kesal itu tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tannya.

'Tuk'

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakittan meskipun itu merupakan pukulan terpelan yang pernah Sasuke keluarkan.

"Dari mana saja kau, Dobe? Tidak seharusnya kau pergi tanpaku,"ujar Sasuke marah.

"Ma-maaf. Kau tahu, berada di dalam berjam-jam benar-benar membosankan. Ah, aku mempunyai teman baru, dia sangat mirip denganmu," ujar Naruto yang membuat mengangkat alisnya.

"Hai, Sasuke." Merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut, Sasuke segera melihat ke arah pemuda yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi telah berada di belakang Naruto. Rasa tidak suka tampak jelas diwajahnya, ketika mata _onyx_nya menatap seorang pemuda yang menganggapnya sebagai sepupunya. Uchiha Sai. Tanpa mau berurusan dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk membawanya ke dalam.

"Tak kukira kau menyembunyikan selingkuhanmu di apartemenmu." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal erat. "Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat tahu kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan seorang pria?" Ingin rasanya Sasuke meninju pemuda itu dan membungkam mulutnya, namun Sasuke tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Sehingga ia lebih memilih membawa Naruto yang bingung ke dalam dan membuat seringaian Sai bertambah lebar.

**T B C**

Haiii minna-san, aku balik lagi nih. Dari kemarin dah gatel banget pengen ngetik, tapi tugas numpuk. Dan sekarang I'M FREEEEEE *caps jebol* setelah 9 hari ulangan umum, akhirnya bisa santai juga. Buat yang lagi ujian, FIGHTING!

Yosh! Balesan review:

**no name**

Hhaha.. iya, aku juga geli sendiri kalo bayangin Sasuke nyium tikus, bawaannya pengen ngakak kalo inget itu XD

Makasih dah review^^

**Meg Chan**

Hayo~ kenapa Naru megang pisau? Jawabannya ada di atas noh #plak

Banyak yang suka apa engganya lihat nanti aja, ya.. lum kepikiran ke sana soalnya..hhehe

Makasih dah review^^

**Fujiwara eimei**

Pengen sih bikin gore, Cuma ilmunya belum nyampe ke sana XD

Wah, argumen kamu lum beruntung, silahkan coba lagi *plak*

Segini sudah panjang kah? Makasih dah review^^

**Rosanaru**

Putus ga ya, sama Sakura~? Wah, itu rahasia perusahaan..hhehe

Makasih dah review^^

**Uzumaki Andin**

*peyuk balik*

Ya, mereka pacarankan karena keputusan berdua..wkwkwk *jawaban ga mutu*

Kalo nee mau bantu bunuh, silahkan. Aku nonton aja deh *siap-siap bawa popcorn*

Makasih dahreview^^

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Iya, aku akan bikin semaksimal mungkin –halah- tapi kalau mengecewakan, aku minta maaf..

Makasih dah review^^

Buat semuanya, makasih dah review. Maaf ya kalo makin gaje, makin lama apdet *bow*

Jangan lupa review lagi ya *wink*

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
